


it's all fun and games until jay gets an ouija board

by sadravioliman



Series: its all fun and games until someone does something stupid [1]
Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I need my boys to be happy, Jay is a dork, M/M, Paranormal, jay believes in paranormal activity, just pure fluff, this is before the events of mh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadravioliman/pseuds/sadravioliman
Summary: jay is rlly into paranormal activity and he finds an ouija board and eventually he does a Stupid(tm)also tim will nOT put up w/ his shit today





	it's all fun and games until jay gets an ouija board

**Author's Note:**

> jay might be slightly ooc idk lmao  
> im p sure i nailed tim tho !!!!  
> alternate universe: happy hornets

jay was a really stupid man, and sometimes tim wondered if he was an adult or a toddler. he might be both, let’s face it. but when jay found an ouija board covered in memes, he knew damn well that jay should never be trusted alone. jay practically begged to use it, “even if it isn’t the house, we’ve gotta, tim! we’ve gotta!”  
tim was not surprised when he found himself with jay, playing the ouija meme. only, there were kids around and they were at a local park. ‘jay, my man, you’re really gonna fuck our lives up. i actually fucking hate you.’ tim snorted. how do you hate jay? oh, it’s easy, spend literally five seconds with him and you’ll see. but he wasn’t hard to put up with, unlike alex (he grumbled, and felt extreme hate/anger/murderous tendencies at even the thought of his name).  
jay yelled at tim when he moved his hand for a cigarette. “no, we’re going to die now, tim!! you broke the rules! we’re screwed, it’s the end of the world!” and more nonsense came out of his lips (those soft, alluring lips) as he wildy gestured with his hands. his (pretty) hazel eyes sparkled with knowledge of something nonexistent.  
oh tim, how you’d come to believe in the nonexistent something. for now, jay was attracting attention from curious little kids and concerned parents. tim apologized, ushering jay away from the newly formed crowd. jay continued to let his (concerningly) large amount of knowledge flow out of him like a waterfall. once they were alone, tim shut him up. (no, they didn’t kiss, that’s later. tim wasn’t a public affection type of guy.) instead, tim slapped his hand against jay’s swiftly moving mouth. he paused mid-sentence, looked at tim, and then at his hand, then back to tim. his face had a look of “???” and “are you trying to flirt with me.” tim moved his hand when he knew jay would shut the fuck up, and told him to shut the fuck up about his paranormal activity shit.  
jay, of course, tried to argue, but it was pointless. tim was right, after all, but jay didn’t want to admit it. instead, he told tim, “i’ll believe what i want,” and marched off with as much sass as he could. it didn’t really do much, sadly, because he tried so hard he nearly fell over from how hard he was walking and swaying.  
tim did not show sympathy or care. instead, he laughed at the dumbass, who stared confusedly at tim.  
eventually (eventually meaning once tim finished laughing and jay figured out what the fuck just happened), they moved on, back to tim’s, because tim wanted to write music and jay wanted to listen to said music.  
something that also happened eventually is a kiss. soft, warm, sweet, loving, you name it, that’s jay. tim wasn’t even ready, he had been so into the music that he ditched reality and dove into his head. it was a nice place when it wanted to be. jay noticed what he did and instantly backed up, hands up like he was surrendering. his face said it all - ‘i’m sorry, please don’t hate me, i didn’t mean it, i just really-’  
but his thoughts refused to finish, because they all vanished when tim forced him back into that absolutely wonderful moment of the past. they melted into each other like chocolate left too long in warm hands. jay coughed from the taste of cigarettes on tim’s breath, but he didn’t mind because ohmygod he’s kissing the man he loves and tim also is kissing him back and wow who could’ve thought!!!  
maybe stupid paranormal shit with a meme filled ouija board wasn’t such bad time after all if it lead to moments like these.


End file.
